Frist meet
by MizuKeyLabilzzz
Summary: Diawali dengan sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga yang dapat membuat sang tuan muda Uchiha ini jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis berwajah malaikat namun berperilaku seperti iblis.Saya author baru senpai.Mohon dibantu. Saya EDIT MINNA-SAN
1. Chapter 1

FRIST MEET

Key: Halo semuanya... Perkenalkan saya author baru di Fanfiction. Jadi, tolong dimaklumi kalau ada beberapa salah kata.

Sasori: Huh! ngapain sich kamu buat cerita segala sich dek? Kamu kan g' bisa buat sesuatu yang kaya' gitu.

Key: Biarin aja! Kak, aku kan cuma coba-coba buat cerita di FFN. Masa' g' boleh sich? Nyebelin! *ngambek ke Sasori#

Sasori: Terserah dech! Kalau dapet flame jangan nangis ya... %senyum sinis*

Key: Teganya ngedoain adeknya sendiri kaya' gitu. Huh! Nyebelin! #nyubitin Sasori*

Sasori: Bodo'. Emang siapa yang punya adek bego' kaya' elo, Hm? #

Key: Jadi, aku ini g' adeknya kakak ya? #ngarep mode on#

Sasori: G'! Dengan tegas, ku katakan padamu,ya. Aku ini bukan kakak mu ok?

Key: #Pundung* Yah, dari pada tersendu-sendu mendingan aku bagi cerita aja dech sama readers.

Sasori: Terserah! *pergi gitu aja*

Key: Huh! baiklah!. Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya, Senpai-senpai semuanya...

**Desclaimer:** Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa memiliki akang** Itachi** untuk diri saya sendiri. Soalnya, **Itachi-sama** punyanya **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Tittle****:** **Frist Meet.**

**Pair: ITAKYUU**

**Warning:** Cerita ini berisi tentang hubungan **MALE x MALE, BOY X BOY, Sho-ai, Yaoi** dan masih banyak lainnya. Oh iya, ini settingnya **AU** dan pastinya banyak **OOC** juga Typo yang bertaburan dimana-mana.

**Summary:** Di awali dengan sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga antara tuan muda kita Uchiha Itachi dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang entah bagaimana dapat menggetarkan tubuh serta membuat jantungnya mampu berdegup tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari kondisi normalnya.

**Enjoy it minna-san...**

**P**agi yang begitu cerah datang menjemput indra pengelihatan sang tuan muda di sebuh mansion besar milik keluarganya yang berada di sebuah pedesaan yang jauh dari kesan keramain kota.

**T**epatnya, di mansion tua peninggalan kakek buyutnya yang bernama Uchiha Madara yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit yang telah beberapa bulan ini ia jadikan tempat peristirahatan sementaranya.

**P**asalnya selama beberapa bulan itu, sang kakek buyut Uchiha itu sedang menjalankan sebuah oprasi besar yang dapat menyelmatkan nyawanya dari sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

**D**an disinilah pria tua itu beserta cucu kesayangannya tinggal pasca setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha di kota Tokyo itu.

**D**engan sigap semua butler dan maid yang bekerja di mansion tua namun megah ini mengerjakan semua pekerjaan mereka sebelum tuan muda yang saat ini tinggal dengan pria tua sakit-sakitan itu tidak menggerutu akan pekerjaan mereka yang kurang tepat waktulah, kurang bersihlah, kurang apalah dan bla-bla lainnya.

**S**arapan telah disiapkan, semua ruangan telah dibersikan, dan ada satu yang belum lengkap. Yaitu, membangunkan sang tuan muda yang perfectionis tanpa ada sesuatu yang bergeser dari tempat semula di kamarnya yang luas itu.

**B**enar-benar pagi yang melelahkan bagi para butler serta maid yang ada di mansion tua itu. Tapi, tetap saja akan lebih melelahkan lagi jika sang tuan muda itu terbangun dari tidur lamanya yang bagaikan sang Sleeping Man.

**S**ementara di seluruh ruangan dalam mansion ini di penuhi dengan banyaknya butler dan maid yang berseliweran, didalam kamar besar ini, sang tuan muda masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya saat dengan tanpa permisi handphone-nya berdering dengan kencangnya.

**D**engan kedua mata yang masih mengantuk, ia raba-raba seluruh permukaan king size-nya untuk mencari keberadaan benda yang berdering dengan tanpa izin itu. Setelah sekian lama mengubek-ubek seluruh permukaan king size-nya itu, akhirnya ia temukan juga benda itu, handphone-nya.

**D**engan ogah-ogahan ia angkat handphone yang terus berdering dengan kencangnya itu. Saat ia letakkan handphonenya di dekat telinganya, ia langsung menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya agar ia tidak terkena penyakit tuli secara dadakan.

" Hei! BANGUN ORANG MALASSSSS!" Teriak orang yang ada di line seberang. Dan, inilah jam weker sang tuan muda perfectionis tiap paginya. Yaitu, teriakan keras dari sang adik tercinta.

" Bisa tidak, kau kecilkan suaramu itu, Otouto?" Balasnya pada sang adik dengan nada santai khasnya itu.

" Cepat bangun! Aku ada sebuah pertemuan penting dikantor denganmu hari ini, Aniki." Geram sang adik aka Uchiha Sasuke.

" Iya, aku sudah bangun. Sekarang kau puas?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke saat ia telah bangun dan duduk di tepian king size-nya.

" Tidak! sebelum kau lihat apa yang telah terjadi dikantormu pagi ini." Jawab sang adik dengan emosi.

" Iya-iya, aku akan segera kekantor. Memangnya ada apa sich?" Hela nafasnya lelah.

**B**agaimana tidak lelah coba, kalau setiap hari dikantornya itu selalu terjadi banyak masalah yang diakibatkan oleh ketidak becusan para pegawainya dalam melakukan pekerjaan dikantornya. Misalnya saja Hidan, yang seorang asistennya itu. Ia selalu saja menjadwalkan semua tugas kantornya dengan sangat-sangat tidak sama seperti dalam rencananya bersama dengan sang klien.

**D**an satu hal itu saja telah membuatnya pusing dan harus menyuruh Konan, satu dari semua pegawainya yang paling bisa diandalkan, menulis ulang jadwal-jadwal pertemuan kantornya dengan kliennya lagi.

" Sudahlah aniki, kau cukup datang kekantormu saja." Ucapan sang adik barusan membuat ia kembali kealam sadarnya setelah memikirkan banyak hal yang aneh yang terjadi di kantornya.

" Iya." Jawab singkat sang tuan muda ini lalu menutup telfonnya dan segera beranjak kearah kamar mandi pribadinya.

**_Frist Meet Mizu Keyla_**

**UCHIHA CORPORATION.**

**S**ang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi waktu setempat, saat dengan penuh karisma tuan muda CEO Uchiha corp. ini berjalan memasuki aula kantornya. Sedari awal ia memasuki aula kantornya, ia sudah bisa merasakan ada gelagat aneh dari semua karyawannya.

**P**asalnya, sedari tadi ia berjalan semua pegawainya seperti membisikan sesuatu yang aneh dibelakangnya.

' Apa yang telah terjadi selama kutinggal beberapa hari ini?' Batinnya bertanya.

**S**aat ia memasuki kantornya, ia baru tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama ia tidak masuk kantor selama beberapa minggu ini. Yaitu, kantor CEO-nya ditempati oleh orang lain.

**I**ya, benar. Kantor CEO-nya ditempati oleh orang lain. Tepatnya, seorang anak laki-laki berpostur mungil dengan mata merah crimson bak batu ruby yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi CEO kebanggaannya dengan seringai ala maniak yang ditunjukkan padanya, yang saat itu masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang CEO-nya yang terbuka lebar.

**M**elihat ada orang lain yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya itu, sontak Itachi agak kaget dibuatnya. Pasalnya, anak ini tidak pernah ada dalam daftar klien ataupun musuh dalam buku ' Hitamnya'. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin anak manis bak malaikat yang tersenyum ala iblis itu mau mengambil tempatnya?

**I**tu sangat tidak mungkin, bukan? Hah! Dan itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat rapuh untuk ukuran seorang perfectionis serta seorang CEO bertangan besi seperti dia bukan?

**B**enar-benar orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang aneh. Dengan langkah yang mantap ia langkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk memasuki ruangannya yang begitu megah itu.

" Siapa kau bocah?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya pada bocah itu.

" Siapa aku itu tidaklah penting, Uchiha Itachi-sama." Jawab anak itu dengan polit.

" Yang terpenting adalah, kau harus merelakan perusahaanmu ini jatuh ketanganku akibat ulah bodoh pegawaimu itu." Lanjutnya dengan seringai diwajahnya yang semakin membuat Itachi ingin menerkamnya. Kenapa? Pasalnya, anak ini sangat manis jika ia menyeringai ala iblis seperti itu.

" Hm... Baiklah aku berikan kursi itu. Tapi, dengan sebuah syarat yang harus kau turuti, RED EYES!." Jawabnya dengan menampakkan seringai serta aura aneh darinya yang benar-benar seperti iblis dari neraka.

" Siapa yang kau sebut Red eyes itu, hm?" Balas anak itu dengan nada kesal khasnya.

" Aku, aku ini bukanlah Red Eyes. Tapi, aku adalah Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi! " Paparnya dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan dalam dirinya.

" Hm...? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kau bersediakan melakukan apapun syarat yang ku berikan, Namikaze Kyuubi-san? " Tanyanya dengan tampang serius.

**K**yuubi (nama anak itu) yang melihat ekspresi serius Itachi, sontak merasa merinding. Dan entah bagaimana ia langsung mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Itachi tadi.

**M**elihat anggukan Kyuubi itu, Itachi langsung memberikan senyum menawan khasnya pada bocah itu.

" Hm...? Baiklah. Turutilah syaratku, dan kau akan menjadi milikku. Namikaze Kyuubi! " Ujar sang Uchiha dengan tampang devilnya.

**TBC (TO BE COUNTINOUS)**

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuubi dan apa syarat Itachi? Tunggulah di chapter selanjutnya.

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU NE,MINNA-SAN...

Mohon review-nya dan yang terakhir dari saya, SALAM HORMAT dan SALAM KENAL MIZU KAZE NO SASORI aka KEY.


	2. Chapter 2

Key: Hay-hay...Key disini... #kasih kissbey% semuanya pada tewar* ditendang~. Oh ya, Key balik lagi dengan fic Key yang judulnya First Meet. Masih pada ingat ngga?

Sasori: Huh! fic jelek kayak gitu aja ditanyain. Pada ngga' inggat lah! #senyum sinis*

Key: Tega! Sama adik sendiri kayak gitu sich kakak gue? #pundung di pojok*

Sasori: Emang fic mu itu g' bermutu dan jelek adek...! #mandang pake muka dingin + mau muntah*

Key: Biarin fic-nya Key jelek! Yang penting disini nanti kan ada kamu kakak gue yang pualing guanteng seantero jagad Anime... #mandang Sasori dengan Bling-bling eyes*

Sasori: Huh! Terserah! #pergi nylonong gitu aja.%

Key: Yah... Masa' Key yang manis gini di tinggal sich! Kakak gue... Tungguin! #teriak pake toa&

Sasori: #ngga' peduli*

Key: Hah! Ok,dech! semuanya... Kita lanjut aja walau tanpa sang 'pangeran Akasuna and Master of Kugutsu' ini.

**Desclaimer: Masashi kishimoto! Dikau tega! Kenapa kang mas Sasori and Den bagus Itachi kau bunuh dengan kejamnya...!** (nangis kayak ORGIL)

**Warning: Yaoi,Male x male, BOY X BOY, Shounen-ai, Gaje, OOC,dan masih banyak typo yang terpahat diketikan saya ini.**

**Saya telah memperingatkan Anda. Jadi,kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca. Maaf...(bow)**

**Pair: ItaKyuu**

**Rated: T**

**Oh iya,kita langsung tancap gas saja lah!**

**Chapter 2**

**FIRST MEET**

Hari sudah semakin terik saat ke-dua orang beda usia ini berjalan keluar dari kantor Uchiha Corporation. Kedua orang beda usia itu adalah Uchiha Itachi (20 tahun) CEO Perfectionis Uchiha corp. dan Kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya jika dipanggil Namikaze Kyuubi (5 tahun) bocah yang mengatakan bahwa ia lah pemilik Uchiha corp. saat ini.

Mereka keluar dari kantor sesaat setelah Kyuubi ~bocah manis bak malaikat namun bersifat iblis ini,menyetujui syarat yang diajukan oleh tuan muda Perfectionis ini,untuk mendapatkan 'Tahta-nya' di Uchiha corp. tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tenaga ataupun biaya sedikitpun.

Tapi, sebelum sang CEO Perfectionis ini meninggalkan kantornya dalam posisi rawan,ia berpesan kepada Konan untuk menggantikannya dalam beberapa pertemuan bisnis dengan Klien serta rapat perusahaan hari ini.

Karena ia yakin bahwa semua pegawainya akan melakukan tindakan yang bukan-bukan dan tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor mereka dengan benar.

Makadari itu, ia menunjuk Konan ~walau ia seorang wanita, sebagai 'Subtitution Leader' sementara di perusahaanny selama ia pergi. Waktu beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak masuk kantor selama berminggu-minggu itu diakibatkan oleh sang buyut Uchiha yang manjanya minta digorok kumat.

Pasalnya, orangtua bengek satu ini sifat manjanya akan muncul dikala ia sakit. Sebagai permintaan, ia ingin cucu kesayangannya yang perfectionis itu menemaninya selama ia berada tepatnya menetap di RS Konoha. Selama ia pergi, ia titipkan Uchiha corp. ini pada sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena ketidak tauan Sasuke akan sifat serta cara kerja pegawai dikantor kakaknya, ia malah menyerahkan sebuah pertemuan klien penting pada pegawai yang tidak pernah terlambat dan selalu rajin masuk kerja. Yaitu, Pain.

Iya, Pain. Ia menyuruh Pain untuk melakukan tugas ini, karena ia menganggap orang yang tidak pernah terlambat masuk kerja dan disiplin itu adalah orang yang sangat berprestasi dan dapat diandalkan. Namun kenyataaanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan dan dibayangkan oleh sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini.

Iya. Ia menyuruh Pain yang notabenenya adalah seorang mantan gembong 'Mafia' itu berdiskusi dengan klien penting dari Osaka. Sehingga akhirnya, bukannya tekken kontrak itu ia dapatkan mlah dilempar pada perusahaan lain. Hal itu mengakibatkan Uchiha corp. sedikit goyah pertahanannya setelah kejadian 'batalnya tekken kontrak ratusan juta dolar' itu.

Sasuke yang tau akan hal itu, melakukan tindakan darurat dalam mencegah kebangrutan Uchiha corp. milik sang kakaknya ini. Tindakan darurat yang diambil oleh bungsu Uchiha ini dalam menyelamatkan perusahaan kakaknya dari kebangkrutan adalah dengan cara membuka fasilitas jual beli saham baru di Uchiha corp. Tidak disangka tidak diduga. Orang yang mendapatkan hampir 80% saham perusahaan kakaknya adalah seorang bocah berusia lima (5) tahun, bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.

Namikaze Kyuubi adalah putra sang Namikaze Minato yang terkenal akan kejeniusan serta kelicikannya, walau usianya bisa dibilang anak-anak. Ya bukan dibilang, 'Tepatnya memang anak-anak'.

Makadari itu, saat ini Itachi sedang duduk berdua disebuah restoran serba ada bersama dengan bocah manis ini. Selama perjalanan tadi, keduannya tidak begitu tertarik untuk berbicara satu sama lainnya.

Pasalnya, Kyuubi (bocah itu) selama perjalanan dengan mengendarai mobil spot Itachi hanya dapat melakukan tindakan yang kekanak-kanakkan. Kenapa? karena sedari tadi ia hanya melihat pemandangan diluar lewat kaca jendela mobil Itachi dengan tatapan kagum seperti anak-anak yang diajak jalan-jalan sama orangtuanya.

'Anak ini tidak pernah ke kota ya?' pikir Itachi sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke restoran ini. Namun, saat Itachi melihat raut wajah anak manis disampingnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kagum saat memandangi jembatan layang di jalanan besar kota Tokyo ini, ia merasa sangat senang memandangi raut wajah yang ditunjukkan anak itu. Sempat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan dewasa nan dingin ini saat setiap kali Kyuubi menampakkan ataupun memasang raut wajah kecewa, kagum, ataupun gembira saat menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan jalanan kota Tokyo ini.

Didalam restoran yang bernama 'Restoran Serba Ada' ini,Itachi duduk dengan sangat elegan layaknya seorang 'Prince Charming yang sok perfect'. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia duduk layaknya anak diusianya. Sempat waktu ia ingin duduk, ia tidak bisa menduduki kursinya. Pasalnya, tinggi badannya belum terlalu cukup untuk kursi dinner yang tinggi bak kursi para 'Royal Family'. Dengan terpaksa Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat mencapai kursinya. Orang-orang yang melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Itachi pada Kyuubi tadi, berpandangan terhadapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

Misalnya saja, ibu-ibu arisan yang berkumpul dimeja no. 24 itu. Mereka memberikan tatapan kagum pada Itachi yang masih muda tapi sudah bisa mengurus** 'anaknya'**(?) tanpa seorang istri disampingnya. Lalu beda lagi akan tatapan dua orang pemuda yang duduk dikursi no. 13 pojok restoran itu. Mereka memandang Itachi dengan pandangan berbinar seperti Itachi adalah seorang **'Ultimate Seme'** yang cocok untuk mereka, dan menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan** 'Anjing lapar'** yang siap menyantap makanannya dalam sekali terkam.

Melihat tatapan yang seperti 'Anjing kelaparan' itu ditunjukkan kedua pemuda itu pada Kyuubi, entah kenapa Itachi merasa sangat emosi dibuatnya. Dengan geratisnya, ia hadiahkan death glare terhebatnya pada kedua pemuda tak tau jalan itu. Eh, maksudnya tidak tau diuntung itu.

" Silahkan tuan... Ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan cantik yang menyodorkan buku menu pada Itachi dan Kyuubi. Menginterupsi death glare yang tadi dilontarka Itachi pada dua pemuda tak tau jalan tadi.

" Eemm... " Gumam bocah itu setelah ia membuka serta membolak-balikkan buku menu itu dan mencoba untuk memilih makanan yang ia sukai.

" Tolong sandwich daging dan kopi hitam originalnya. " Ucap Itachi memesan makanannya. Dan si pelayanpun dengan segera mencatat pesanannya.

Setelah sekian waktu Kyuubi melihat-lihat, membolak-balik serta menimbang-nimbang(?). Akhirnya dengan agak kasar Kyuubi menutup buku menu yang ia baca tadi. Lalu membantingnya dengan agak keras keatas meja tempat dimana mereka berdua duduk di dalam Restoran itu.

" Baiklah. Sudah ku putuskan." Ujarnya seraya menggebrak meja dengan sedikit kasar.

Sebelum ia memesan makanannya, bocah itu menarik nafasnya dalam dan panjang. Si pelayan cantik itu pun sudah bersiap-siap mencatat pesanan anak manis ini di atas kertas note-nya. Kemudian...

" Aku pesan Es krim Apel dan coklat dengan saus jeruk, Pai Apel kering jumbo, Panekuk isi Apel dengan saus coklat dan jeruk, Jus lemon isi Apel, Gulai Apel, Nasi goreng Apel, dan Spagetti Apel." Ucapnya cepat dalam sekali tarikan nafasnya.

Si pelayan yang mendengarkan serta melihat cara pengucapan semua kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi tadi yang hanya dalam sekali tarikan nafas membuatnya melongo dan sweetdrop juga jaws drop karenanya. Bukan hanya semua makanan yang dipesan anak itu, melainkan bagaimana cara anak itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas saja.

Itachi yang mendengarkan satu kalimat panjang yang diucapkan anak manis itu hanya meliriknya sinis dan menggerutu pelan akan hal itu.

" T-tapi..." Jawab si pelayan ragu setelah sadar dari jaws drop serta sweet drop-nya.

" Tapi kenapa? Tidak ada? Aku tidak menerima penolakkan! Bukankan restoran ini, Restoran 'Serba Ada'? Jadi bagaimana bisa, tidak dapat memenuhi pesananku? Apa benar ini restoran yang terkenal karena 'serba adanya' itu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, ya?" cerocos anak itu dengan kalimat panjang lebarnya yang telah berhasil memotong serta membuat si pelayan melongo dibuatnya. Karena lagi-lagi, Kyuubi mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang itu dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

" B-bukan begitu... H-hanya saja... " Ucapan si pelayan yang terbata-bata itu terpotong saat ada suara dingin nan khas lain menginterupsi perkataannya.

" Ada apa ini?" tanya dingin tanpa ekspresi dari seorang pria berambut merah dan memiliki wajah Baby face yang menginterupsi kata-kata si pelayan tadi.

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan seorang pria berparas Baby face itu serempak mendongakkan kepalanya malas, menatap pria tadi.

" I-ini... A-anak ini ingin memesan ..." Lagi-lagi, ucapan si pelayan itu teerpotong oleh sebuah suara yang sama-sama dingin seperti pria tadi. Namun bedanya, suara kali ini jauh lebih berkharisma dan berat dari suara dingin nan khas tadi.

" Tidak ada apa-apa." potong suara dingin berat nan berkarisma itu yang tenyata adalah suara Itachi, dengan santainya.

" Ck. Siapa bilang tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan sok Perfect?" tanya bocah manis yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Itachi, dan dengan sadisnya mengatai Itachi dengan sebutan 'Tuan Sok Perfect'.

Itachi yang mendengar julukan barunya dari bocah ruby itu hanya dapat menatap bocah itu dengan intens dan mendengus kesal pada anak itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang dipandangi intens pun hanya memallingkan wajahnya dari Itachi kearah pria berwajah Baby face itu.

" Aku ingin memesan Gulai Apel, Pai Apel, Es krim apel, Es lemon apel, Bakcang apel, Penekuk apel, Bakpau apel, Ramen apel, Okonomiya apel, Nasi goreng apel, Spagetti apel, Sup apel, Dango apel, Sushi apel, Umm... Umm..." Ucapan Kyuubi terhenti saat Itachi dengan kesalnya membekap mulut mungil bocah itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu.

Sasori -nama pria Baby face tadi- dengan sweet drop besar menggantung dikeningnya saat ia mendengar ocehan anak manis nan aneh yang saat ini akan memesan makanan direstoran 'Serba Ada' miliknya ini.

Sang pelayan wanita tadi pun tak ubahnya seperti Sasori sang pemilik restoran. Aliasnya, sama-sama sweet drop dan jaws drop-nya. ~ini khusus buat si pelayan cewex tadi. Kalo Sasori g' donk...kan dia keren! Author di tendang!~.

Namun, dengan sigap Sasori berucap bahwa, " Saya akan berusaha membuatnya." Seraya memberikan seulas senyum manis pada Kyuubi yang mulutnya masih dibekap Itachi.

Kyuubi yang mendapatkan senyuman manis itu, merasa darahnya memanas sehingga mengakibatkan wajahnya bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus.

Itachi yang melihat wajah merona Kyuubi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh memasuki jantungnya. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit dan meneriaki Kyuubi agar ia tidak menampakkan wajah meronanya kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi, mengingat anak yang disampingnya memang masih anak-anak, ia jadi menarik kembali niatnya untuk meneriakinya ataupun menjerit kepada Kyuubi.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Itachi membuatnya sesak. Rasanya seperti, saat seseorang yang dapat membuatmu tertarik namun tidak bereaksi padamu tapi malah kepada orang lain. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Perlahan ia lepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut mungil bocah itu. Menggantinya dengan menaruh telapak tangannya tepat dijantungnya. Sakit, perih, sesak, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu.

' Rasa perih apa ini?' batinnya kebingungan .

Setelah menundukkan kepala seraya memberi hormat, Sasori dan pelayan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan dua pasangan pedo (?) ini.

**Sepeninggal Sasori & si Pelayan**

" Kenapa kau, Tuan sok perfect?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada sinis khas anak-anak.

" Tidak ada." Jawabnya dingin.

Sambil menunggu hidangan yang mereka pesan, Kyuubi terus saja menatap Itachi sejak sedari tadi Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin yang tidak seperti biasanya.

' Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Mr. Sok perfect ini?' Huh! apa mungkin dia sudah sangat kelaparan, ya?' batin bocah ini tidak mengerti.

' Uh! perutku jadi keroncongan. Aku lapar.' Ucapnya dalam hati seraya menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan restoran itu.

_**FRIST MEET Mizu Keyla**_

Suasana hening lumayan lama, sampai saat Kyuubi membuka mulutnya. Karena ia benci kesunyian. Lagi pula ia ingin bertanya kanapa ia diajak ke restoran ini.

" Um... Itachi. Kenapa kita kemari?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

" Perutku lapar." Jawab Itachi singkat. Mungkin si Itachi masih ngambek sama Kyuubi waktu si Kyuu merona pada Sasori tadi.

" Kalau begitu, kita sama dong. Aku juga lapar." Papar bocah ini polos.

" Hm... Benarkah?" timpal Itachi masih dengan nada dingin.

' Ih, nyebelin banget sich, Tuan sok perfect ini!' gerutu Kyuubi dalam hati.

Karena sudah merasa jengah dengan suasana seperti ini juga dengan sifat dingin Itachi tadi membuat Kyuubi benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin kabur rasanya.

Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mendiamkanmu tanpa kau ketahui apa kesalahan yang telah kau buat. Apapun itu, rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ingin sekali ia menangis dan mengadukan semua masalah ini pada sang ayah ataupun sang ibu yang saat ini sedang berada di luar negri bersama dengan sang adik, mengurusi bisnis keluarga mereka.

Dengan persaaan geram akhirnya Kyuubi bertindak. " Itachi! Kau menyebalkan!" sungut Kyuubi seraya turun dari kursi tinggi tadi dan langsung berlari keluar dari restoran itu.

" Kenapa anak itu? Ck. Dia mau mau pergi kemana lagi?" gerutunya seraya mengikuti Kyuubi yang keluar dari restoran tempat mereka memesan makanan tadi.

Ia kejar bocah yang lari entah mau kemana itu. Semakin lama jarak keduanya pun agak dekat dan dengan begitu Itachi dapat menjangkau pundak kecil bocah itu.

Ia gapai pundak kecil itu dan segera menggenggam erat lengan kecil bocah manis ini. Dan saat ia membalikkan badan Kyuubi kearahnya, sontak ia terkejut dibuatnya.

Kenapa? Karena, saat ia melihat mata merah bak ruby yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan itu, sekarang berubah basah penuh linangan air mata.

' A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menangis?' batin Itachi terkejut serta terbelalak kaget.

" Kyuu... Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

" Aku benci Itachi!" Ungkap bocah manis itu seraya berteriak di depan wajahnya.

" Lepaskan aku!" perintah bocah itu pada Itachi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengeliatkan pergelangan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Itachi. Namun, semua itu sia-sia saja. Krena tenaganya dengan tenaga sang penggenggam sangat berbeda jauh.

" Hei! Katakan dulu 'ada apa?' " ucap Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi.

" Kau jelek! Jahat! Dingin! Aku benci kau!" ungkap Kyuubi sambil terus memukuli dada Itachi yang saat ini berjongkok dihadapannya.

" Hei! Hentikan! Kau seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan, tau!" geram Itachi pada anak manis dihadapannya ini.

" Tuan sok perfect, bodoh! Aku memang anak kecil, tau!" balas Kyuubi mengejak plus menghina Itachi.

" Hahaha... Hahaha..." Tawa Itachi saat ia mendengar jawaban dari bocah dihadapannya ini.

" Mengakuinya, ya?" paparnya lagi.

" Aku mau ke kebun binatang!" ujarnya sambil menyeka air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya itu.

" Hm...?" gumam Itachi bertanya.

Kyuubi yang tau akan nada birtanya yang dilontarkan Itachi tadi langsung berucap, " Iya. Kau sudah membuatku menangis. Kau harus membayarnya." ungkapnya dibarengi dengan death glare andalannya yang ia lontarkan pada Itachi.

" Ck. Tapi, lakukan dulu syarat dari ku." Balas Itachi dengan ekspresi misteriusnya.

" Syarat? Syarat yang mana?" tanya Kyuubi polos.

" Ck. Syarat untuk tahta perusahaanku." Jawabnya tegas.

" Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Ayo!" timpal bocah itu sambil menarik tangan besar Itachi.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia menyeret Itachi dari tempat ia menangis tadi. Kyuubi, dengan cepat langsung menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia belum tau apa syarat dari Itachi untuk ' Tahta perusahaannya' itu.

" Um... Tunggu! Memangnya apa syaratnya?" tanyanya innocence.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi, sejanak ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tadi.

" Syaratnya?" tanya Itachi balik seraya berpikir, memikirkan apa syarat yang cocok untuk anak ini.

Setelah sejenak berpikir, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus untuk menguji bocah manis seperti angel namun menarik bak devil.

" Syaratnya... Adalah... **'Love Game'**!" ujar Itachi dengan serius.

" Hah? Love game? Apa itu?" tanya bocah itu tidak mengerti.

" Kau akan tau nanti. Ayo!" ungkap Itachi seraya menarik tangan mungil anak itu ke arah dimana ia memarkirkan mobil sport-nya tadi. Dan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang standart, Itachi melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang akan menjadi awal mulanya ' Love Game' ini.

**TBC**

Ini balasan review sang sudah mereview fic gaje ini.

1. **Chaachulie 247**: Chulie-senpai. Udah aq PM-kan? buat jawaban dari review-nya. Ini saya bilang maaf dan terimakasih atas review-nya yang sangat berharga buat saya.

2. **Satsuki hatsune**: Terimakasih senpai. Oh iya, disini sudah terjawabkan berapa umur ItaKyuu?. Senpai, gimana? dah kaya' fic pedo belum? Kalau untuk SasuNaru-nya, pastinya ad dan belum muncul di chap ini. Soalnya, ItaKyuu tanpa pasangan imut satu itu rasanya ada yang kurang senpai... Iya. Sebenarnya aq itu newbi, senpai... Baru tau, ya? #digeplak*

3. **Byuubee**: Byuubee-senpai, uadah saya PM-kan? Nah ini saya udah updet fic-nya.

4. **laven agrava gaciall 134**: Laven senpai- sudah saya PM-kan? Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas sarannya. Chapter 1-nya sudah saya edit ko' senpai...

Terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada semua pembaca serta semua reviewers yang telah mau dan berkenan mengucapkan sepatah duapatah kata ataupun saran kepada saya.

**Arigato gozaimasu ne, Minna-san...**

Saya rasa chapter 3-nya akan sedikit lama. Dan maafkan saya kalau chapter 2 ini juga lumayan lama. Deep bow.

**Salam hangat untuk semuanya, Mizu Kaze no Sasori aka Key.**


End file.
